Reiner's and Bertolt's Childhood Story
by Kechoarenjer
Summary: Hanya kisah masa kecil Reiner dan Bertolt dan hanya sebuah Fanfict, tidak lebih. My second story in this fandom! Update super lambet .-.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N : Enjoy! (pendek amat, thor! -")**

* * *

**Ducklaimer *plak* maksudnya Disclaimer : Shingeki no Kyojin © Isayama Hajime **

**Warning : Typo, Tisu(?), bahasa baku dan tak baku (termasuk lo-gue), Child!Bertolt, Child!Reiner, InMangaChara!Marcel. **

**Hanya latar belakang dan masa lalu Reiner dan Bertolt dan fanfiction. Tidak lebih. . . . . .**

* * *

**Chapter 1 : Vaksin cacar + Vaksin Titan Shifter?**

**. **

**.**

** .**

** .**

** .**

"Reiner, kau ingat saat itu?" tanya Bertolt.

"Saat kapan?" tanya Reiner.

"Saat kita dan Marcel ke Wall Maria hanya karena cacar. Hehe, aku juga masih ingat suntikan kedua yang diberikan dokter itu ke kita," jelas Bertolt.

"Oh, haha, aku juga masih ingat saat Marcel bilang ingin ompong duluan," ucap Reiner.

Nostalgia, dimulai...

* * *

_ Flashback_

* * *

"Bert, kau curang! Ompong duluan!" sahut Marcel setengah menangis.

"Copot sendiri, Cellular!" sergah Bertolt. Ntar... Emang di jaman mereka udah ada yang namanya hp? Hp aja belom ada pada jaman itu! Darimana Bertolt mendapat kata-kata itu?

"Cellular artinya apaan?" tanya Reiner. Bertolt hanya diam seribu bahasa. Nah, artinya saja dia tak tahu!

"Dan apa rahasia ompongmu?" tanya Marcel. Oalah... Ini anak mau ompong juga rupanya!

"Jawab Bert!" ujar Reiner. Bertolt masih dieeeeeeem aja. Tiba-tiba, ada lampu muncul di atas kepalanya.

"Tanya author aja!" Bertolt langsung kabur setelah mengucapkannya.

"Jadi..." tanya Reiner pada author.

"Cut!" sahut author karena Bertolt mengacaukan skenarionya.

* * *

**_-**Back to Story**-_**

* * *

"Kukira, ini mungkin perjalanan terakhir kita bersama-sama!" ucap Marcel sampai membuat Reiner dan Bertolt tersentak.

"A-Apa maksudmu!?" tanya Reiner.

"Eh? Tidak apa-apa kok!" kata Marcel.

"Oy.. Lebih baik kita tidur! Besok kan, kita mau ke Wall Maria!" ucap Bertolt sambil mematikan api unggun yang mereka buat.

* * *

**_-Besoknya-_**

* * *

"Rei-Reiner! Kenapa ada bintik-bintik basah dimana-mana!" tanya Bertolt histeris.

"Kau juga Bert," ucap Marcel.

"Kau pun begitu Marcel," kata Reiner.

"Jangan-jangan ini cacar air!" teriak Reiner.

"Sudah kubilang, ayo kita ke Wall Maria untuk mendapat vaksin anti cacar!" ucap Bertolt.

"Apa yang kita tunggu? Ayo!" ucap Marcel. Merekapun segera pergi ke Wall Maria distrik Shiganshina.

* * *

**_-+Skip+-_**

* * *

"Selanjutnya!" sahut dokter itu. Anak yang selanjutnya segera ingin menangis.

"Bener Bert, ini tempatnya?" tanya Reiner. Bertolt mengangguk.

"Selanjutnya giliran kita!" ucap Marcel. Reiner malah merinding sendiri.

"Selanjutnya!" tibalah giliran mereka. Marcel maju duluan. Dokter itu hanya tersenyum. 'Mereka bertiga sepertinya bagus,' batinnya. Ia menyuntik Marcel dua kali.

"Lanjut!" Reiner mendorong Bertolt. Reiner makin merinding, karena Bertolt dan Marcel disuntik dua kali. 'Tamatlah aku.' batin Reiner.

"Good luck Rein!" ujar Marcel memberi semangat. Reiner meneguk ludah. Ia maju. Awalnya, suntikan pertama tak sakit, lalu, jadi sakit luar bi(n)asa saat yang kedua.

"Dok boleh nanya?" tanya Reiner. Dokter itu mengangguk.

"Oh makasih," ucap Reiner.

"Mana pertanyaannya, nak?" tanya sang dokter.

"Itu tadi kan termasuk nanya juga kan, Om dokter?" jawab Reiner polos. Marcel dan Bertolt jawdrop seketika.

"Cut!" sahut author sambil menahan tawa.

* * *

**_-**Back to the story**-_**

* * *

"Om dokter, suntikan kedua suntikan apaan? Kok cuma kami bertiga yang disuntik dua kali?" tanya Reiner.

"Tapi kan bukan hanya kita, Rein," ucap Marcel. "Anak berambut coklat itu juga," kata Marcel sambil menunjuk seorang anak (yang diketahui) bernama Eren Jäger yang tengah meringis.

"Itu putraku," ucap sang dokter menanggapi. "Soal suntikan itu, kalian lihat sendiri efeknya," jawab sang dokter.

"Ma-Makasih Om!" ucap Reiner. Ia lalu menoleh pada Marcel dan Bertolt.

"Apa?" tanya Bertolt.

"Aku rasa suntikan yang kedua tadi itu sejenis 'sulap' yang bisa bantu kita ngelawan raksasa!" ucap Reiner.

"Berarti kita bisa donk kembali ke kampung halaman!" ucap Marcel bersemangat.

"Ayo!" ucap Bertolt. Mereka pun berjalan menuju gerbang.

* * *

** Chapter 1 selesai! Pendek ya? Emang -_- lagi males ngetik. Oh ya, don't flame please but : ?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Kembali di publish, walau ga ada yang Review, tetap ganbatte!**

**Disclaimer : Shingeki no Kyojin © Isayama Hajime**

**Warning : Maybe OOC, Typos, OC Gareeng, bahasa baku dan tidak baku (mungkin ada percakapan lu-gue).**

**Oh ya, Reiner dan Bertolt di flashback itu pas kira-kira mereka umur 9 tahunan. Flashback lain akan dijelaskan. Marcel itu siapa? Sinonimnya (?), ya, Berwick.**

* * *

**Chapter 2 : Terror... From Titan... Ymir?!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

"Hutannya banyak banget!" ujar Reiner sambil mengusap lengannya yang kemarin disuntik.

"Namanya juga pedesaan!" ujar Bertolt sambil membatin, 'Reiner, kau itu seperti kacang lupa pete, (?)'. Bertolt, mabukkah kau?

"Ya, gapura desa sudah terlihat!" ujar Marcel.

"Berapa jauh lagi?" tanya Reiner.

"50... Km!" ujar Marcel membuat Reiner dan Bertolt terpeleset genangan air becek dan... (lanjutkan sendiri).

"Baka! Itu masih jauh!" sahut Reiner.

"Yang penting udah keliatan," ucap Marcel enteng.

"Ah! Ayo jalan terus!" timpal Bertolt sambil menarik kerah Marcel dan Reiner.

"Oy! Lepasin! Mentang-mentang tinggimu sama dengan tiang bendera desa, kau emang bisa nyeret kami?" sahut Reiner.

"Aku pasrah saja pada tiang bendera super raksasa ini," ucap Marcel.

"Lagian, aku lebih bero-" belum selesai Reiner bicara, Bertolt sudah melempar Reiner jauh-jauh ke angkasa.

"Tak kusangka, Reiner yang berotot dapat di lempar jauh-jauh oleh Bertolt yang kurus ke-" dan Marcel pun menyusul Reiner.

"Aku ndak kurus kering!" sahut Bertolt kesal.

"Ah!" Marcel langsung nyungsep ke tanah dengan posisi jongkok, sedangkan Reiner? Tengkurap.

"Duh... Keseleooo!" teriak Reiner.

"Hahaha, rasain berotot!" sahut Bertolt sambil tertawa keras-keras. Langsung Marcel menutup mulut Bertolt.

"Ada apa, Marcel?" tanya Reiner.

"Ada raksasa yang membuntuti kita!" jawab Marcel. Reiner merinding sambil pasang muka pucat. Bertolt pening tujuh keliling karena ia kira titan yang membuntuti mereka 7 meter (dan emang bener) dan abnormal.

"Mari lanjutkan perjalanan!" ucap Bertolt memecah keheningan dan menggelitik Marcel. Mereka segera melanjutkan perjalanan sambil menahan tawa.

_Flashback off_

* * *

"Aku masih inget soal tengkurep itu," ujar Reiner terkekeh.

"Ya, kakimu yang keseleo, bukan badanmu, selain itu, kau masih kecil entah kenapa sudah berotot," ucap Bertolt sambil tertawa pelan.

"Mungkin kau belum kenal ayahku ya?" tanya Reiner. Bertolt menggeleng.

"Akan kuceritakan," ujar Reiner lagi.

* * *

_Flashback_

"Ayah!" bocah pirang bernama Reiner Braun berlari ke tempat ayahnya berada untuk menemui ayahnya (tentunya).

"Ah, Reiner. Ada apa, Nak?" tanya Mr. Braun, ayah bocah berumur 7 tahun tersebut.

"Malam ini pulang kerumah ya!"

"Kenapa?"

"Aku akan masak makan malam, Yah! Pulang ya! Aku buatkan yang spesial untuk ayah!"

"Wah, yang benar? Kalau begitu, ayah janji akan pulang walau telat!"

"Braun! Sudah siap?" tanya seorang yang bersurai pirang kecoklatan bernama Pierre Braun.

"Paman!" sahut Reiner ingin memeluk. Pierre langsung menghindar.

"Pierre, dia itu keponakanmu, kau tidak boleh seperti itu," ujar Braun, ayah Reiner yang memeluk Reiner karena Reiner menangis.

"Cih, terserahlah," gumam Pierre tidak peduli.

"Braun! Ayo pergi! Reiner! Sampaikan salam khas ayah ke Bertolt!" sahut seorang berambut hitam yang bernama Mr. Hoover. Reiner dan ayahnya mengangguk bersama-sama. Lalu mereka pergi ke arah berlawanan.

_Flashback off_

* * *

"Lalu aku tidak menyadari itu pertemuan dan perbincangan terakhirku dengan ayahku... Ayahmu mengatakan kalau ayahku di makan raksasa 7 meter yang sifatnya kelewat abnormal. Sekarang, aku yakin kalau itu Titan Shifter seperti Eren,"

* * *

_Flashback_

Reiner kecil setia menunggu ayahnya di (semacam) trotoar desa. Ia selalu curi pandang kapan ayahnya datang.

"Pasukan Penyerang datang!" umum seseorang yang berada di dekat gapura desa. Reiner langsung tersenyum lebar. Ayahnya mungkin akan merasakan yang namanya sup ayam keasinan buatannya.

Ia segera mencari dimana ayahnya. Pamannya? Ah, dia tak peduli. Ia lalu menabrak seseorang.

"Maaf pak!" ucap Reiner. Orang itu terkejut, lalu raut wajahnya menjadi sedih.

"Reiner, tak usah minta maaf," ucap orang itu. Ternyata Mr. Hoover.

"Ayahnya Bertolt? Dimana ayah?" tanya Reiner penasaran.

"Ini Reiner," jawab Hoover sambil menyerahkan sesuatu ke Reiner. Reiner membukanya. Ia langsung histeris.

"Ayah! Ayah! Ayah! Ayah sudah janji kan!?" tangis Reiner. Ia tak kuasa menahan air mata. Air matanya tumpah begitu saja. Orang-orang menatapnya iba, kecuali pamannya.

"Ayah... Ayah..." tangis Reiner. Nafasnya sesak. Ia menatap apa yang ia pegang. Tangan ayahnya, hanya itu yang tersisa.

Reiner kecil pun pulang ke rumah dengan pundung. Ia membawa benda itu.

"Aku pulang," ujar Reiner sambil membuka pintu.

"Selamat datang, mana ayah?" tanya ibunya yang tengah mencuci piring.

"Di meja," jawab Reiner singkat. Mrs. Braun berbalik. Ia terkejut. Ia menemukan anak semata wayangnya tengah menangis sambil memasang muka pucat pasi.

"Di meja? Atau dimana?" tanya Mrs. Braun, mukanya memucat ketika ia membuka kain putih yang ada di atas meja.

"Ini... Tangan siapa, Rein?" tanya Mrs. Braun hampir meneteskan air mata.

"Ta-Tangan... Tangan Ayah!" jawab Reiner sambil menangis sejadi-jadinya.

"Ayaaaaaaaah!" teriak Mrs. Braun histeris. Ia banjir air mata.

_Flashback off_

* * *

"Begitulah, Titan yang ku rasa sama dengan titan yang memakan Marcel," ucap Reiner berlinang air mata.

"Ibu ku?" tanya Bertolt.

Reiner menggeleng, "Aku hanya tak ingin lebih banyak kesedihan merajalela, Bertl,"

"Lebih baik kita ingat saat kita berjalan baru 1/5 km dari situ ke desa," ucap Reiner. Bertolt mengangguk.

* * *

_Flashback_

"Lebih baik kita istirahat!" ucap Reiner.

"Tidak bisa! Ada raksasa mengejar kita!" sahut Marcel.

"Maka mari jalan cepat," ujar Reiner.

"Enggak ah. Nanti tambah capek," kata Bertolt. Marcel mengangguk setuju. Reiner hanya menghela nafas panjang.

"Aa!" sahut Marcel sambil berhenti berjalan dan menoleh ke belakang. Reiner dan Bertolt juga ikut menoleh ke belakang.

Ada...

* * *

**To be Continued**

* * *

**Bisa ditebak bukan? Tapi, mungkin akan berubah apa yang dimaksud dengan objek itu.  
**

**Arigatou to read! RnR?  
**

**AK**


End file.
